This is an open label Phase II study of RFS-2000 (9-nitrocaptothecin)in patients who have previously treated refractory pancreatic cancer and adequate bone marrow reserve. The study will assess the objective clinical response, the clinical benefit response, toxicity of the drug, time to treatment failure and overall survival.